Bigfoot Beginings
by TrekkieL
Summary: Written by me and the gorgeous Feebleplatypus. Sam Winchester has believed Gabriel to be dead for 2 weeks, so imagine his surprise when he and Dean meet a certain someone at a crime scene, dropping hints. Eventual Sabriel, unusual reunion, bitchy brothers. Rated T for language I think. Cute fluffy mush. (Ignore my titles...)


_**Written by me and the terrific Feebleplatypus. The fist and every other paragraph are hers, the second and every other are mine. Enjoy:**_

Gabriel looked around confused. Last thing he remembered, he had been stabbed by Lucifer with his own angel blade. Now he was in a field, and lifting his shirt to check, with no scars or wounds of any kind. This wasn't heaven, he thought, he was familiar with that, and it certainly wasn't hell. Therefore, he decided, he must be alive. Not that he was complaining of course, he was just confused. Now that he had died, and come back to life (for real this time) he felt he should prioritize his life. One thing he wished he had acted on so many times before was the massive crush he had on Sam Winchester. Sam was a dangerous person to fall for, having killed Dean several hundred times in one day and being an angel, made him near the top of the Winchester's kill list. However, he did believe he had regained some trust in them after he died for them and told them how to shove Lucifer back in his cage. Gabriel eventually decided that he should try and find Sam and act on his feelings. What's the worst that could happen right? Apparently someone wants him alive, so even if they kill him, he probably wouldn't stay dead for long.

Sam Winchester sat on his bed, thinking about the events a few weeks back. He hadn't stopped thinking about Gabriel. When he'd received that DVD, that Gabriel had died, Sam had tried not to cry, partly because he was with Dean and partly because he tried not to believe it.

He had had a crush in Gabriel. Well, yeah... He had killed Dean repeatedly, sent them to TV land and killed Sam's balls for a week but Sam had to admit, the angel was brilliant.

He had a tricky mind, a laugh that could light up a town and eyes that twinkled deviously. He loved how Gabriel's smirk would easily give away a trick, but could still trick them. Sam felt he should have told Gabriel how he felt, tried to save him or at least tell him.

Once again, he flopped on the bed and cried.

Gabriel decided he should get out of the field he was standing in, but as he had no idea where Sam would be, he decided to go to the place he was killed and figure out how long he had been dead. With just the sound of fluttering wings, he appeared just outside the hotel he was killed in. Gabriel saw a small shop the other side of the road and decided he could use a snack, so walked in. He grabbed several bars of chocolate, a lage pack of lollipops and some bags of sweets and walked up to the cash register. There was a pile of today's newspapers next to the till. The date read 7th May, 2010. Gabriel did a quick count in his head and found that meant he had only been dead two weeks. This meant Sam would not be too far away, surely. All he had to do was use his trickster magic to create a fake case and wait for the boys to come to him.

"Hey, Dean. Look at this." Sam motioned for his brother to come over, turning his laptop for Dean to see.

"Bigfoot killings? Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean shouted. Sam gave him bitch face #387.

"It's worth a look Dean, and its not too far from here." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah sure." Dean threw on a jacket. Sam looked at the title. 'Bigfoot...' Gabriel used to call him Sasquatch, which was another word for Bigfoot. Sam sighed, shutting the laptop and following Dean to the impala.

Gabriel grinned when he saw that his plans had worked and that his 'bigfoot kills' had made the headlines. Surely that was wacky enough to draw them in. He hoped that Sam had picked up on his subtle reference to his nickname, Sasquatch. He just had to wait for the boys to arrive at the crime scene, disguise himself as a cop or someone likely to interact with Sam and slowly drip feed him subtle hints that it was him. Gabriel also hoped that they wouldn't try to kill him, it was not a pleasant experience last time, and he did not wish to repeat it. He smiled, imagining Sam's face when he would see Gabriel for the first time after his death.

Sam stared out the window of the impala as Dean drove.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean broke the silence. "Who you dreamin' about?"

"What? No one, Dean." Sam threw Dean another bitchface.

"Well something's on your mind." Dean muttered. "You've been staring out the window for 20 minutes and the scenery here is shit."

"Dean, I'm allowed to think." Sam retorted.

"What you thinking about?" Dean asked.

"Become a telepath and find out yourself." Sam replied.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

When they arrived at the 'crime scene', Sam and Dean flashed their badges and walked on through.

"Hello!" One officer walked straight over to them. He had a black moustache and glasses. "You are?"

"Mr Smith and Mr Smith. No relation. You?" Dean asked.

"Call me Mr G." The officer smirked.

Sam thought he recognised that smirk, but he could place a finger on it. He was caught staring.

"Uhem, gay." Dean coughed. Gabriel chuckled.

Sam ignored Dean's comment

"So, what exactly happened here, officer?"

"Well, we're not entirely sure, but what we could piece together from the evidence, these victims have been killed by Sasquatch himself." Gabriel smirked inwardly. Sam again thought of Gabriel, how he would call him Sasquatch. He sighed quietly.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, Mr G, but Bigfoot does not exist." Dean said.

"Yeah, well we have three witnesses swear to god they saw him rip apart these two." Gabriel said as he unwrapped a lollipop and began to eat it.

Sam struggled not to cry as this guy reminded him more and more of Gabriel.

"Have you spoken to the witnesses?" Dean asked. Gabriel smiled. "All three. They say they saw a huge bear type creature rip them to shreds."

"And what made them dismiss the fact it could have been a bear?" Dean questions. Gabriel motioned for the boys to follow, which they did. They walked a few meters into the forest, where Gabriel showed them A trail of footprints. Big footprints.

"Definitely not a bear." Sam nodded.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean retorted.

"Mr G, may we see the crime scene?" Dean asked. Gabriel nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Kiddo. Gabriel had used to... The dam holding back the tears broke and Sam suddenly started to sob.

"I need to go!" Sam shouted, turning abruptly and running back to the impala.

"Sam?" Dean called after him.

"I just need a second!" Sam shouted back to Dean, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Sam got in the impala and let the tears roll down his cheeks freely. Everything about that officer reminded him of the archangel, even his little black moustache reminded Sam of the one Gabriel wore on that DVD he gave to them when he knew he was going to die. Gabriel frowned. This wasn't going the way he had imagined.

"He'll be fine." Dean smiled. "Anyway, the crime scene?" Dean asked.

"Ah, yes. Follow me." Gabriel motioned, leading him back to the crime scene.

While Dean was crouched over the bodies, Gabriel looked over to Sam, who was sat in the impala, his head on his arms, which were folded and resting on the steering wheel.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Gabriel asked. Dean shrugged.

"If you're so concerned, go and talk to him." Dean replied, his focus on taking photos and jotting notes. Gabriel poked a tongue out at Dean and turned to check on Sam.

"Hey buddy" Gabriel tapped softly on the impala window. "You okay?" Sam sniffed and looked up at him, eyes red.

"M'fine" Sam said, wiping his face with his jacket sleeve.

"Sure" Said Gabriel, voice dripping in sarcasm. Gabriel took off his glasses so Sam could get a better look at his eyes, he always seemed to stare at them. Sure enough, Sam looked into Gabriel's golden green eyes and felt another big pang of pain. He looked down to the floor to try and hide the pain from the 'officer'.

"Am I upsetting you?" He asked. Sam looked up at him again.

"No, it's just you remind me a lot of someone. They died recently, and it affected me more than it should have." Sam answered.

Gabriel opened the door and ushered Sam out the car.

"You wanna talk about it?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. I don't wanna spill my guts to you. I have boring guts." Sam smiled, wiping the tears off his face. Gabriel chuckled.

"I don't mind." Gabriel shrugged.

"Okay, I had this friend. He was an arse at first. You wouldn't believe me if I told you what he did to me and my brother. Anyway, we grew closer, and I had this... This sort of... A crush, I guess." Sam looked at his brother. "Don't tell him please." Sam whispered. Gabriel nodded.

"Carry on." Gabriel urged him on.

"He was an angel in every sense of the word. I wanted him to be my angel... He died before I had the chance to tell him..." Sam wiped his eyes again. "I wish I'd told him..."

"You wanna know what I think?" Gabriel asked him. Sam nodded silently. Screw it with the subtle hints, Gabriel thought, he's never gonna get it this way. "I think he already knew" Gabriel snapped his fingers, morphing back into his normal form. Sam was confused at first, but after a second, is mouth fell open.

"G-Gabriel?" Sam said, barely able to get is words out.

"Hey kiddo" he replied, a warm smile tickling his face. He felt tears prickling round the backs of his eyes. Dammit, he thought, he was an archangel, I'm not gonna cry over a Winchester.

"You- You're alive?" Sam said, eyes still red, his face paralysed in complete shock

"You better believe it big boy" Gabriel said with a small smirk. "Come here" He said and pulled him down for a hug.

"Gabriel!" Sam cried, throwing his arms around Gabriel and hugging him tight, as if he would disappear if he let go.

"Sasquatch, I'm going to be samsquashed if you hug me any tighter. Gabriel laughed. Sam pulled back, but immediately pulled him forward for a kiss.

"Hey Sam, I got some... Woah... Okay." Dean nearly fell over when he saw Sam and Gabriel, snogging the living day lights out of each other.

"Um... Hello...?" Dean waved his arms. "Okay. I'll just... You know... Leave you. Not like you're listening to me... You make out with your dick with wings and I'll stand here..." Dean muttered. Gabriel, not moving away from Sam, stuck a finger up at the older Winchester. Dean growled before moving away.

When Sam and Gabriel finally pulled away from each other, Sam looked at Gabriel, smiling and blushing like a twelve year old. Gabriel laughed.

"It's good to see you too" He said, his smile nearly reaching his ears. Whoever it was that brought him back, for whatever reason, Gabriel was very pleased they did.


End file.
